


Dirty Weekend

by Woolverine



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolverine/pseuds/Woolverine
Summary: Sara and Reyes finally get some quality time.





	1. Distraction

“Talk to me. Tell me what you want. Tell me where you want me.” Sara’s voice was a whisper in his ear. Her left hand was on his thigh, stroking in slow circles. Her lips pressed a soft kiss against his neck while her right hand caressed the back of his head. 

“I need to finish this report, Ryder,” he said. “Stop being such a distraction.”

“But you’ve been working for at least ten minutes, surely I get some attention as a reward for being quiet all this time?” Her teeth caught his earlobe and tugged. 

“Five minutes, it’s been five minutes, and I told you I need fifteen to get this done. Fifteen minutes then you’ll have my undivided attention for the next thirty six hours.”

Her left hand moved upwards, closer to his groin. Reyes suppressed a groan as her lithe fingers began to tap out a rhythm on his inner thigh. The woman was incorrigible. 

“Not even one kiss to tide me over?” Sara pleaded.

“Ah, you siren. When can I ever stop at one kiss?”

“You have managed it before, Reyes.”

“That was when I hadn’t yet discovered how magnificent it is to fuck you, love. I don’t have the willpower any more to stop at only a kiss.” He caught her hand and moved it from his thigh. “I’m three-quarters of the way through. Try to be patient, Sara. When this is done, I am entirely at your disposal. Anything and everything you want, you’ll get.”

Sara pulled away, pretending to pout. “And I thought I was a workaholic!” she said. 

“You are teasing me. Again.” Reyes pressed a kiss against her palm. “Go sit on the bed. With you distracting me it will take me longer to finish this. Make yourself comfortable. Have a drink. Eat some fruit. I’ll go as fast as I can.”

“Fine. I’ll make myself comfortable, all the way over there, where I won’t be a distraction.”

Reyes went back to reading the report he needed to sign off on. He had read perhaps another page when a thump attracted his attention. He looked up and saw Sara had taken her boots off and dropped them onto the floor. Now she was slowly unfastening her trousers.

“Don’t watch me,” Sara scolded. “You have a report to read.”

Reyes forced his attention back to the datapad. He could hear the whisper of cloth as Sara pushed her trousers off. He wondered if she still had her panties on, somehow managed not to look back up. Okay, read another page and then look at her, Reyes told himself. One more page. Another garment hit the floor, her t-shirt perhaps? Five more paragraphs, he said silently. More soft sounds of cloth against skin. Three more paragraphs, Reyes decided. 

“Mmmmm. Yessss.” 

What was she doing now? He had to know, he had to look. 

Sara was tweaking one of her nipples while her other hand was moving sensuously over her labia. Reyes stopped breathing. He watched as Sara writhed under her own ministrations. 

“Why are you watching me again, Reyes? You have work to do, all the way over there. I’m making my own entertainment while you’re busy.” Sara’s smile was cheeky, provocative. Her fingers were still exploring. 

Reyes’s cock was definitely insisting they move over there and help Sara with her explorations. He put his datapad down and stood up, adjusting his erection through his trousers. Sara’s expression changed to one of triumph as Reyes approached her, then puzzlement as he scooped her bra up from the floor. He grabbed Sara by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She lifted her head, lips parting for his kiss. As his tongue plundered her mouth, he took her arms and moved them behind her back, where he held them firmly. Sara pushed her breasts against his chest and writhed, moaning at the friction caused by his clothes. With a few quick twists, Reyes bound her wrists together with her bra. She gasped and pulled away to look him in the face.

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Taking control of a very bad woman,” he replied.

Her eyes flared wider and she bit her lower lip. 

“Have I really been that bad, that you have to restrain me?” Sara wondered, huskily. 

“Definitely, my love.”

He kissed her again hungrily, fingers rubbing her nipples, hips grinding against hers. Her breathing was faster now, she was pushing her hips forward into his as she sucked on his tongue. Reyes pulled away, then pushed Sara down onto the bed. 

“You will wait here for me, Ryder, while I finish my work. You will not move, you will not speak,” he ordered.

“Or else?”  

“The more you distract me, the longer I will make you wait before I let you orgasm,” he answered. 

“This is a side of you I haven’t seen before, Vidal,” Sara breathed. 

“Do you dislike it?” Reyes asked.

“Quite the contrary. What happens if I do behave myself?”

“Many, many orgasms, until you beg for mercy.” He smiled at her, golden eyes hooded. 

“That does sound like an adequate reward. Very well, I’ll try to be good while you finish your work.” 

Reyes made sure Sara was as comfortable as she could be with her hands restrained. He built a pile of cushions so she was sitting upright. As he arranged them, Sara rubbed herself against whatever part of Reyes was nearest.

“Is this you being good?” Reyes asked. 

“Well, you aren’t working yet, so I don’t have to be good yet, do I?”

Reyes pinched her nipple until she squeaked. “You should start being good now, Sara. You don’t want to delay my getting back to work. The more time I have to waste now, the more time I will make you wait for your orgasm.”

“I suppose so,” she pouted. She relaxed back against the cushions and stared at him lustfully. “Get back to work then.”

He chuckled and went back to his chair and abandoned datapad.  


	2. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has finished his work, and it's time for their weekend to get properly started.

Reyes read the last section of the report twice, annotated it, then wrote the email to accompany the report back to his lieutenant. Sara didn’t stop watching him, staying silent, yet nevertheless trying to attract Reyes back to her. She moistened her lips, wriggled against the cushions, repositioned her legs, even fluttered her eyelashes. Reyes appeared unmoved by her antics. His crossed legs hid his bulging groin from Sara’s view. His stern expression disguised his own impatience to finish the damn work and join Sara on the bed. Years of training had forged his self-control, and the months of subterfuge and conspiracy here on Kadara, had honed it into a formidable tool. His younger lover was testing him to his limits today though. 

When he put aside the datapad, Sara tensed, smiling. She still didn’t speak though. Reyes was surprised by her compliance. He hadn’t expected she would appreciate these kinds of games. They would need to set their boundaries and rules before proceeding any further. He had no idea of what Sara’s limits were, and she would not know his. A safeword was necessary, of course.

“Timeout before we get started on your punishment, Sara,” he said matter of factly. 

Sara relaxed her position, immediately. “Sure. You need a safeword from me?”

“You’ve done this kind of thing before?” Reyes wasn’t sure what he wanted her answer to be. 

“No. I’ve read about bondage and other things. Didn’t really have an interest in trying. I feel differently about it with you, Reyes. Only if it’s something you want to do, though.” Her expression was slightly anxious, as if Sara were worried about how he might react.

Reyes felt a surge of possessiveness and desire. Sara wanted to submit to him, hadn’t wanted to submit to anyone before, only to him. She was his, truly his, and Reyes would prove that he belonged to her, in turn. He was ambushed by how triumphant he felt, by how powerful her words made him feel. Reyes moved from his chair to sit on the edge of the bed facing Sara. He leaned forward to kiss her, stroke her cheek. 

“I think I might enjoy a game or two with you, love,” he smiled, voice intense even if his words weren’t.

Sara’s answering smile was shy, which made his cock swell further. “Then my safeword will be ‘storm’.”

“Or if you are unable to speak, tap me three times, okay?”

She nodded. 

Was that a blush?

“You have any ideas about what you might like? Or would dislike?”

“Um, not really? Don’t know?” 

Oh, definitely a blush. How arousing. He had to kiss her again, more thoroughly this time. This woman was ruining him.

“We’ll take it slowly, discover together what works for us, and what doesn’t.” Reyes thought he could probably, ha! restrain himself, initially at least. It depended on Sara’s reactions. 

“Do you need anything before we start? A drink? A dash to the loo?”

“I’m ready when you are.”

“Then timeout over in three…. two…. one….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because consent is vital.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's education begins.

“Then timeout over in three…. two…. one….”

Reyes reached over and roughly rubbed his thumb over Sara’s lips. “Do you think I didn’t notice? You might not have spoken but you were still trying to distract me.”

“I couldn’t help myself, Reyes.” She tried to capture his thumb with her mouth, and failed. 

“‘Mr Vidal’ or ‘sir’. Apologise.”

“I’m very sorry for trying to distract you, Mr Vidal. I need your attention. I need you to touch me, sir.” Sara tried to look properly contrite. 

“But do I need to touch you, Sara? I am not sure I do.” He leaned away from her, prepared to stand. 

“Please don’t leave me, Mr Vidal. I tried my very best to be good. Please….”

“Your best wasn’t quite good enough.” Reyes smiled his Charlatan smile, hard and humourless. 

“Then punish me, don’t leave me. I am sorry, incredibly sorry.” 

Reyes stood and walked away, back to his chair.  He sat down and stared at her. Sara met his eyes, gnawing at her lips the way she wanted to gnaw on his cock. He unfastened his boots, removed them and his socks. She couldn’t hide her eagerness to see Reyes naked, his bronze body hard for her.  

How wrong Sara was. Reyes stood, rubbing his toes against the plush carpet. His face was blank as he returned to the bed and sat down again. She moved forward, hoping he was close enough for her to press her breasts against him.

“Thank you! Thank you for coming back,” she said.

He didn’t say anything but did start to slowly fondle her nearest breast. Sara pushed herself forward more, pushing her breast more firmly into his hand. She sighed as his fingers moved over her nipple, circling it with care, barely touching her at all. She wanted more but didn’t know how to get it. Pleading, perhaps?

“Please, Mr Vidal. More, please,” Sara filled her words with as much need as she could. 

Reyes mouth lifted slightly at one corner, then he pinched her nipple firmly. The sudden change made Sara gasp with pain and pleasure. 

“Again? More?” he asked.

She nodded frantically. Sara wanted to demand Reyes touch her properly, lick and suck upon her breasts as he normally did. She thought that if she did, he might leave her side again, make her wait even longer. She couldn’t help squirming against his hand, trying to ease her longing as he resumed the gentle caress.

Sara was unsure of herself, of how to behave. She wanted to play this game, however. She would need to learn what to say, how to say, what would please Reyes the most, so he would please her in return. She wanted his mouth on hers, wanted to feel those shapely lips against her skin, his tongue delicately exploring her body. At this point, they could still count the number of times they had made love on the fingers of one hand. Perhaps Sara was over reaching, over ambitious, to attempt something so far removed from her previous experience. 

Oh, but when Reyes had tied her hands with her own bra, and spoken to her in that commanding manner, Sara had had an enormous rush of desire melt through her bones. It had thrilled her in a way she hadn’t thought she could be thrilled. She wanted him to command her, wanted to submit herself to his desires and his orders, wanted to be overpowered physically and emotionally. Sara wanted Reyes to free her from the stress of always being in charge, always being the responsible one, always having to make the hard decisions. All she had to think about now was how to yield, how to comply, how to enjoy. 

“You’ve shown me today how inadequate your self control is, Ryder, how undisciplined you are. I am going to rectify these faults. You will learn, and you will learn quickly. Understand? You may answer.”

“I understand, Mr Vidal.”

“While the lesson is underway, you will not move, not even twitch, unless I have given permission. You will not make a sound, not even the faintest whimper, unless I have given permission. Understand? You may answer, Ryder.” 

“Sir, yes, sir. No movement, no sound, without your permission, Mr Vidal.”  

Reyes untied her hands, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her flat upon the cushions. 

“Open your legs, Ryder,” he ordered.

Sara widened her legs as far they would go. Reyes stood at the end of the bed and surveyed her with cold, hooded eyes. 

“Adequate,” he said. 

Reyes knelt on the floor and began to massage her foot. His hands stroked upwards, rubbing her calf muscles. He shifted forward and placed small kisses on the side of her knees, then more kisses and tiny nibbles further and further up the inside of her thigh. His progress was so slow, so thorough, Sara felt as if centuries would pass before Reyes ever reached the junction of her legs. With every gentle scrape of his teeth, every caress of his tongue, her impatience grew, her need for more increased. She wanted to moan his name, beg him to hurry up, grab his head and move it to where she wanted it most of all. 

Sara did none of these things. She controlled her breathing, tried to concentrate on remaining utterly still, utterly silent. The strain was like nothing she had felt before. Need was building within her, far faster than Reyes’ ministrations to her skin. She knew she couldn’t sustain the silence and stillness, but could she sustain it long enough? She didn’t know how long would be long enough, had no idea how long Reyes, Mr Vidal, could play with her like this. How good was his self control? Was this to be a contest, a battle of wills, to find out who would be overcome by need first? Reyes no doubt thought his extra years and experience gave him the edge. Sara’s father had been N7 though, had expected extraordinary levels of discipline and over achievement from his children. Sara had always punched above her weight class.   

Reyes had reached the top of her thigh now. Sara expected him to ignore her groin and skip over to her other thigh to give it the same treatment. Instead he ran his tongue along the groove at her innermost thigh. She almost bucked when he pressed his lips to her mons and flicked his tongue against the cleft. She sank her teeth into her upper lip to hold back her whimper. The barest tip of Reyes’ tongue worked its way through the cleft, tasting the sweetness beyond. She had tensed every muscle, tried to focus her attention elsewhere, but that teasing tongue would not be denied. Every subtle movement was an earthquake in her brain. Reyes was outlining her labia with long licks now, keeping an even distance away from her clit. Delicious pleasure… building…. building….

Then he pulled his mouth away, moved to kneel on the bed between her legs. He didn’t look at all affected from what Sara could see. 

“Your performance has been tolerable so far, Ryder. We’ll see how you react when the pressure increases.”

 

 


	4. Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes realises the challenge ahead.

“Your performance has been tolerable so far, Ryder. We’ll see how you react when the pressure increases,” Reyes said

Sara barely even blinked, her breathing calming from ragged to even.

“You may move now. No talking or sounds.” He was keeping his voice as smooth and unyielding as he could manage.

Sara propped herself up on her elbows, raised her legs to bend at the knee, still keeping them splayed. Her blue eyes were intent rather than lustful. There was something defiant about her expression. 

‘Ah, fuck me’, Reyes thought. ‘It’s not enough for Sara to simply submit, I have to prove I’m worthy of her submission, I have to prove I can dominate her. What a woman, what a challenge!’ 

His cock was like a steel rod after this realisation. Previous playmates had never taken the game in this direction. They hadn’t been new to it though, hadn’t been the incredible bundle of will, strength, and force, that Sara Ryder was. Sara had never taken the easy way for anything, why would she start now? Reyes didn’t doubt that Sara wanted to yield. He also didn’t doubt she wouldn’t yield to him now unless he earned it. 

Reyes wanted to bury his face in her cunt and worship Sara as the goddess she was, with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Every time he thought he’d reached maximum arousal, Sara took him further still. No one, man or woman, had taken Reyes to such heights of sheer lust before. Wanting to fuck Sara was more pleasurable than actually fucking other people had been. The fabric of his trousers was now almost painfully tight across his hard on. He knew Sara would take even a tiny adjustment of his cock as a sign of weakness. Fuck, knowing that was another notch upwards on his arousal.

The way Sara was looking at him, the way she was stretching her legs, it was one massive invitation to seize her by the hips, impale her on his cock, and fuck the defiance out of her. His mouth was dry thinking about it. 

Reyes turned away from the bed, walked over to the small fridge, and took a bottle of water. He made sure Sara got a good view as he tilted his head back and drank half the bottle in one go. His keen ears picked up a tiny sigh as she watched him swallow, then lick his lips. Good. She was still on his hook. He walked back, put the bottle on the cabinet next to the bed. She watched his every move, as intent as he had ever seen her. 

Reyes slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Sara’s tongue flicked out as Reyes slowly pulled the fabric out of his trousers, slid it back off his shoulders, let the shirt slide off onto the floor. Her breathing sped up as she gazed at his bare chest and muscular arms. She switched to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed, her head and upper body almost touching his. Reyes hid his smile, waited, waited. She would not be able to resist for long. He adjusted his position slightly, putting himself within her reach. 

Quick as lightning, Sara sprang, her hands on his hips, her mouth on his chest. She laid a circle of wet kisses around his nipples, pulling him closer, running her fingers over his hips, round to his buttocks, where she began to knead him roughly. Her mouth moved ever southwards towards his belt buckle, grazing his tight abs with her teeth, running her tongue over his navel. Just as Sara reached the top of his trousers, Reyes stepped back, removing her hands from his body. She lost her balance and tipped forward. He caught her by the hair, stopped her falling from the bed, used his grip to tilt her head back.

“That’s one test you’ve failed, Ryder. Did I give you permission to kiss me? To touch me?” Reyes demanded harshly. 

Surprise flared on Sara’s face. She didn’t say anything, didn’t make a single sound, even though he was holding her hair tightly. 

“Well? You may answer.”

“No, Mr Vidal. You didn’t give me permission,” she whispered.

“Say it again, louder.”

“No sir! You didn’t give me permission to touch or kiss you, sir!” 

“Did you think your attentions would be acceptable to me, Ryder?”

“I hoped they might be acceptable, Mr Vidal.” She closed her eyes. 

“Look at me while we’re talking. You will not hide your eyes from me, Ryder, or your face,” he ordered. 

Sara nodded, opened her eyes, gazed up at him. Her pupils were dark pools. 

Reyes released his hold on her hair, grasped her shoulder instead, let his fingers dig into her flesh. “Lie back down now. Time for silence.”

She complied, but not immediately. She rearranged the cushions with a deliberate defiance before settling herself upon them. 

It was Reyes’s turn to pounce. With a smooth movement he rolled Sara onto her front, straddling her legs, pinning her to the bed with his torso, holding down her arms. He rocked his hips against her arse, making sure she could feel the hardness of his cock. She tried to arch up, to press herself against him. Reyes placed his mouth next to her ear.

“What do you want, Ryder? Show me,” he murmured. 

Sara tried to roll him, to escape his weight. She failed. Instead she rhythmically rubbed her arse against his cock. 

Reyes chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve earned that privilege yet.”

He felt her exhale deeply beneath him. He hoped it was with frustration. Fuck, he was feeling bloody frustrated himself, especially now his erection had been ground on like that. Reyes let go of Sara’s arms and sat up. He massaged her tense back muscles, enjoying the feel of her strength under his hands. The mix of hard and soft in Sara’s frame was enticing, and he realised his hips were moving in time with his hands. That needed to stop before Sara got the wrong idea. Well, the right idea! 

Suddenly, Sara twisted beneath him, so that now she was looking up at him, and his hands were over her breasts. Her lips were parted, and as he was distracted by her tongue moistening them, Sara grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her breasts, squeezing so his hands squeezed her flesh. 

Reyes immediately freed himself and stood. 

“I don’t think this arrangement is suitable,” he commented. “You can move too freely, Ryder. You need to be properly restrained.”

“If you say so, sir.”

“That sounded like you were questioning my judgement, Ryder,” he said coldly.

“No, sir. Definitely not, Mr Vidal. You know best.”

Her eyes widened as Reyes unbuckled his belt. When he started to wrap the leather around his hand, Sara swallowed. There was uncertainty on her face now, a touch of anxiety. Reyes wanted to stroke her cheek, reassure Sara he wasn’t going to be as cruel as she feared. He bit back the urge. He would master her, she would yield. It would be beyond magnificent. 

“Shame we don’t have the chains you deserve for your impertinence. We can make do though.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day - how spoiled you are!
> 
> And, please don't hate me :D Hate the FB group who have been teasing me with their snippets of smut in progress. Gave me the idea for this.


	5. Restraint

“Shame we don’t have the chains you deserve for your impertinence. We can make do though.”

Her eyes widened despite Sara’s best efforts. Why was he wrapping the belt around his hand? Ideas of what Reyes might be about to do raced through her mind. Would he use the belt to restrain her? To beat her? Fasten it round her neck like a collar and lead? She couldn’t guess. 

“Lie on your front, face into a pillow, eyes closed,” Reyes ordered.

Sara rolled over, made herself as comfortable as she could. She could hear him moving around the room, opening bags, rummaging through the contents. She heard things being put on the table next to the bed. The fridge was opened and closed.There were other noises, something that sounded like wrapping being opened, the whisper of fabric, a grunt of satisfaction from Reyes. Sara wasn’t sure how she felt about that grunt. Part of her tingled in anticipation, eager to find out what he had discovered. Part of her was sure she didn’t want to know.

“Before we start your next lesson, you must receive your ‘reward’ for the lesson completed,” Reyes said.

Sara thought she had failed the lesson, what reward could he be talking about? He had moved back to stand beside the bed. She tried to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.

SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK!

She bit back a moan of surprised pleasure as his hand slapped across her buttocks. Another new experience, unexpectedly arousing. Again, Reyes spanked her, and again Sara struggled to stay silent and unmoving, when she wanted to writhe and whimper.

“This is the least punishment you deserve, Ryder,” he growled.

Four more spanks, four more suppressed shudders. It was getting more difficult to remain still, to not react.

“On your back now, Ryder.”

Sara felt a shiver of disappointment the spanking seemed to be over. It had been so deliciously, naughtily pleasurable. What could she do to earn more punishment? Talk back? Be defiant? Call him Reyes? For now, though, she would move onto her back, and look up at him with acquiescence. Find out what he was planning next for her.

“Raise your arms, hold your hands next to the railing.”

She complied immediately.

Reyes picked up a roll of bandaging and used it to bind first one wrist then the other to the headboard rail.  The binding was tight, secure, without being painful. Sara tested its strength stealthly, hoping Reyes didn’t notice.

He did notice, and chuckled at her efforts. “I am not a novice, Ryder. You will not find it easy to escape me.”

Sara shrugged as best she could. “A person’s got to try,” she said.

Reyes reached over and slapped her face lightly. “Did I say you could talk?”

“No.”

He slapped her again. “Suddenly you are very bold. You are trying to distract me again, Ryder, from what I intend to do next.”

Sara tried to hide her smile. Judging by the third slap Reyes gave her, she failed at that too. 

“As punishment for this extra insolence, I will blindfold you as well,” he informed her. 

Before she could react, he was on the bed with her, wrapping a further length of bandage around her eyes. Round and round it went, until all Sara could see was dim light. Reyes grasped her chin, tilted her head, and kissed her roughly, driving his tongue between her lips, devouring her mouth. Sara responded likewise, attacking his tongue with her own, pushing into the kiss, into Reyes, taking all the pleasure she could. He pulled away as suddenly as he had pounced. 

“As you have forgotten the rules already, Ryder - no moving, no noise. Remember or suffer the penalties,” Reyes chided. 

Sara rolled her eyes, knowing the bandages hid her response. 

She heard the fridge being opened again, heard Reyes remove something, close the door again. He knelt between her legs, shoving them further apart. 

Then, something cold against her flank, something cold and metallic, something flat and smooth. Sara was trying to visualise what the object could be when Reyes twisted it, and now she recognised it. The wickedly sharp edge of his boot knife was being scraped over her hip, up the side of her abdomen, up to her breast. The flat of the blade was pressed down on her nipple, the edge dragged down over her cleavage to her other breast. Sara sucked in a deep breath through her mouth. She knew exactly how sharp Reyes kept that knife, how easily it would slide through her skin into her flesh. She could visualise her blood running over and down the blade. Reyes kept moving the knife, no hesitation, no trembling Sara could discern. Every extra second it scraped against her flesh increased her urge to whimper with delight. The sensation was exquisite, the possible danger adding to the thrill. It was too risky to move, with that lethal sharpness on her body, so Sara used all the control she had left to remain still, remain silent. Nothing must interfere with Reyes’ concentration. 

Reyes was gone again. Sara strained her hearing, trying to work out what he was doing now, what he was going to do to her next. He took something out of the fridge. Another cold sensation for her? More movement, more rustling. Was he getting undressed? Oh, Sara hoped so. Even the mere thought of seeing his erect cock was sending pleasurable shivers to her clit. Memories of how Reyes’ cock looked, felt, tasted were driving her arousal higher and higher. Good job she was tied to the bed because Sara was ready to grab Reyes, throw him on the bed, and fuck his brains out. Was there any way she could overpower him with legs, force him to untie her?

Ha! Nope. Sara knew if she wanted his cock inside her, she would have to beg and plead. She wasn’t quite ready for that yet. There was still a chance Reyes would lose control of himself, stop tormenting her, and fuck  _ her _ brains out. Admittedly, it was a very, very small chance, but odds had been against Sara ever since she’d arrived in Heleus, and look how that had turned out. Shit. She’d lost track of where he was, what he doing. Sara almost regretting telling SAM to stay on privacy mode for the entire weekend because the AI surely would have been able to locate Reyes and give insight into her lover’s activities. 

Ah, there he was. Sara could hear him breathing roughly. Must be right next to the bed once more? 

Without warning, Reyes’ fingers were on her clit. His cold fingers, smearing something over her clit and labia. So bloody cold! The bastard must have put the lube in the ice compartment of the fridge. Sara couldn’t help herself. Her whole body bucked upwards, a cry forced from between her lips. So cold, so damn good! She tried to clench her thighs around his hand but Reyes was too quick for her, escaping the trap easily. 

“Oh dear, Ryder. Only two rules and you’ve managed to break them both simultaneously. It must be punishment time again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet how long this will be or how often I'll update it, but I need somewhere to play with the smutty ideas I've been having for these two.


End file.
